


【TSN/ME】Glory and Gore（中古ABO，王后X邻国国王，偷情梗，nc-17）

by JosephineJing



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineJing/pseuds/JosephineJing
Summary: 艾略特的每个臣民都知道，他们的王后和邻国国王有一腿。





	1. Chapter 1

艾略特的每个臣民都知道，他们的王后和邻国国王有一腿。

 

Eduardo Saverin，整个艾略特最美丽的Omega，艾略特的现任王后，他的姓氏赋予他的是天生的宠爱和荣光——Saverin即意味着高贵，意味着权势，这个姓氏如同这个国家一般古老，权利代代相传至今，巩固权利的绳索也代代相连。每一代Saverin要么是国王可靠的左右手，要么是国王美丽忠诚的伴侣。 这是命运女神为他们书写好的赠礼，是他们既定的宿命，是束缚住Eduardo的细绳，虽细却韧，不曾断开。

Eduardo是Saverin家最小的孩子，这位小少爷几乎是在幼年之时就被所有人认定他将来会发育为一个诱人的Omega，毕竟从没有一个Alpha或Omega能比得上他小时候的美丽，他小时候又香又软，长大了便变得美丽勾人。

这位小少爷被家里人保护的太好，直至他十五岁分化为Omega后看上去还是一副不谙世事的朦胧样，他小鹿状的湿漉漉的双眼几乎是他无往不利的利器，帮他从小到大战无不胜。没有人能在那双眼睛的攻势下坚持过五秒，他后来的丈夫Mark Zuckberg更是不行，Mark的将军Dustin曾这么形容，“只要Eduardo盯着Mark超过三秒，Mark恨不得连天上的星星都摘下来送给他。”

当然，Eduardo是从来都不想要天上的星星的。他是上天的宠儿，是命运女神的眷顾者，上帝在赐予他美貌的同时也恰好赐予了他聪明的头脑，于是他在小时候便明白了父亲怅然若失的眼神，明白了为什么母亲会看着他偷偷垂泪——他会是个Omega，而Saverin家的Omega都是要嫁给国王，成为王后的。

没人想要政治联姻的婚姻，更别提艾略特的国王一个不如一个，国力越来越衰弱，国王倒是越来越自大，民众怨声载道，Saverin家不愿再嫁出一个珍贵的Omega——他们不能接受的不是政治联姻，而是没有价值的政治联姻。Saverin也许千百年来都是国王忠诚的朋友，但一旦国王失去了利用的价值，再忠诚的家族也会想逃离这个局面。

但事情发生的太快，太急。还没等Saverin家找出一个可靠可行的方法，原本身体硬朗的老国王就暴毙了，新国王几乎是迫不及待的带着兵杀到了Saverin家族的封地，来求取Saverin家美丽出名的Omega。

Eduardo是自愿踏上国王的车队的，他穿着雪白色的锦缎，领口和襟边绣着彩色的织锦花纹，他披了件厚实的银灰色丝绒斗篷，细长的躯干被遮拢在宽大的斗篷下，裹得严严实实。他少有表情，仅仅是对着新国王笑了笑，看起来却是虔诚而圣洁。可没人能想得到这位圣洁的天使的身体上早留满了另一位控制狂Alpha打上的记号。

Eduardo本来是想服从命运当个好王后，循规蹈矩，在偌大的王宫中耗尽自己寂静的一生，日后变为人民口中传颂的王后，王宫墙上死板的一副画像，家族谱上的毫无特别的一个名字，他会被埋进尘土，会被历史淹没，就和他祖上成为了王后的那些Omega没什么区别。

但他十六岁那年遇见了Mark Zuckberg，于是一切都被改变了。

 

在普通民众的眼里，他们王后的风流韵事几乎和王后的美丽和乐善好施一样出名。

每个人都知道国王和王后不合——早听说他们除了新婚之夜共处一室，此外都是分宫而住，王后连住在皇宫都不肯，宁愿搬去皇室久未修缮的度假王宫。王宫倒是被国王的情人悉数占据，一个个美丽的Omega精装打扮过，如流水般从宫外送进去，宫廷里的美人数量可能是艾略特历史上之最，国王太宠爱他们，他的情妇们出席贵族举办的各种聚会，为国王怀孕产子，甚至住进过王后的寝宫内，就差戴上独属王后的那顶皇冠。

对这一切，Eduardo根本不在意也不在乎，他和国王成婚四年，两人真正相处的时日加起来不超过一月。Eduardo的任务只是嫁给新国王稳定住Saverin家族的权势，至于与国王充当一对恩爱夫妻这个想法，早在他出嫁前和Mark在床上翻滚的那个晚上就被控制狂Alpha身体力行的掐灭了。那个晚上的Mark疯了似地散发着信息素，Eduardo从来都没想过他的Alpha一向冷清的信息素也会有点燃热火的一天，Mark霸道地将自己的信息素打入他的体内，Eduardo觉得自己玫瑰花味的信息素浓郁地要滴出汁水，Mark把他自己全部交给了Eduardo，逼得Eduardo融化成了一滩水去拥紧他。

坊间说这位美丽高贵的Omega迟迟没有怀孕是因为他早就被其他Alpha标记了，当然，与多情浪荡的国王不同，他们王后的情人从来只有一个，就是隔壁柯克兰的王子，国王，Mark Zuckberg。

这位Alpha出名的还有他的脾气，据说他冷硬狠戾，征战四方，从不姑息，他的名声起于风流韵事，却是在战场上真正被激昂传颂，他从血与箭中厮杀而来，是冷酷的君主，无情的帝王。可他却又是极尽所能地去维护他流言里的情人，心尖上的爱人，他登上王位的第二天便有大臣提议新王应早日娶妻平衡政局，他一概置之不理。直至有大臣直接提起新王与邻国王后说不清的关系，话里话外竟直至那位Omega王后是勾引，是引诱，座上的帝王连瞳孔都缩紧，那一日大殿上留下了鲜艳的血痕，而年轻的暴君只是歪着头，耸了耸肩，轻轻说了一句“Oops.”看都懒得再看一眼。

从此便诞生了暴君之名。也坐实了这对流言夫夫的情人关系。

但他们不知道的是，Mark从未标记Eduardo，他只是致力于一遍又一遍在Eduardo身上留下自己的气味，怕他自己真怕Eduardo标记后，会忍不住提上剑直接把艾略特国王捅死在他的王座上。

不，他会把艾略特的国王杀死，他会名正言顺的享有Eduardo一人，他要让柯克兰的铁骑横扫艾略特的土地，他要光明正大的号召天下Eduardo是他的Omega，是他的盟友，他的忠臣，他的爱人，他知道他绝对可以成功。

 

愚蠢的国王想着把他的王后送到宫外圈养起来便可以扫去削弱Saverin家族的势力，他不知道他派去的侍卫慢慢被Eduardo和Mark一个一个换走。不止一个侍女信誓旦旦的说他亲眼看见暴君偷偷溜进王后的寝宫，说他们在王后的大床上翻云覆雨，享尽极乐。他们说的头头是道，像是他们真的抓住了王后偷情的证据，他们也知道国王暗地里一直在找王后偷情的把柄，以此来挟持王后，挟持Saverin家族。但邻国的暴君怎么会愚蠢到留下掣肘自己的把柄给他人，愚蠢的国王不懂驯服了Eduardo是驯服整个Saverin家族的第一步，他有足够的利益，足够的实力，Saverin家族早就成了他磨好的一把剑，还牢牢的套在名为Eduardo的剑鞘里，只等有一天他取下剑鞘横扫四方。

年轻的暴君总是在夜里悄悄的来，又悄悄的走，他总是先被禁受不住折腾的Omega狠狠踢下床，半夜心软的Omega又想把他拉回到床上。Mark怎么会简单的让他的Omega把他拉回床上，他只会把Omega拉到他怀里，在地毯上，窗台上，书桌前……在这间度假王宫的任何一个角落留下他们的痕迹。

被教养惯了的小王后自然无法跟上Alpha的体力，做到一半他就会开始在Mark怀里哭哭唧唧的，像是Mark让他受了天大的委屈，只有Mark知道他的Omega心思鬼的很，他要是不做下去，Eduardo能把他推出门外锁上一夜房门。

Mark第一次遇见Saverin家小少爷的时候就在想上帝真是不公平，偏偏要让这样美丽聪明的Omega嫁给一个愚蠢的国王。日后Mark回想起他们的初见，却又忍不住在心里感谢命运女神，感谢她让Eduardo屈服于命运之前先与他相遇，不，应该说命运女神同时拯救的是他们两个人的命运——她让出来游历的，年少不羁的Mark王子遇见了青涩美丽的小少爷，便像猛兽遇见他的驯服者，阿瑞斯对阿佛洛狄忒低下他的头颅，Mark臣服于Eduardo，他甘愿跳入历史的火坑，Mark从不畏惧火焰。

国王永远也不会知道他究竟错过了些什么——在他夜夜笙歌，穷奢极欲之时，他满心以为他的王后早被剥夺了一切权力，只能仰他鼻息，他想从Saverin家出来的Omega自然知道什么是对家族最安全，最有利的选择，他会逼得Eduardo回来好好当个安分守己的Omega，他会好好标记Eduardo，巩固王位，他还会有很多情人，可他们没有一个能比得上Eduardo有用。他完全没想到他的王后是怎么和邻国国王在床上纠缠，当他还沉睡在情人的臂弯里时，Eduardo强撑着倦意起来送他的Alpha离开，Mark把他按在床上，叫他乖乖休息，Eduardo没好气的抽出一封密信扔到Mark怀里。

“Mark，”他打了个哈欠，睡意朦胧仿佛带着泪音，“你快点，我都等不及了…”

Mark低头吻了吻他，低头向他的Omega许诺“快了”，再过不久他就能成为艾略特新的国王，他也会迎娶自己第一位也是唯一一位王后。

他知道他绝对能成功，毕竟艾略特的王后早就叛变了。


	2. 【TSN/ME】Glory and Gore（下）（中古ABO，王后X邻国国王，偷情梗，nc-17）

愚蠢的国王想着把他的王后送到宫外圈养起来便可以扫去削弱Saverin家族的势力，他不知道他派去的侍卫慢慢被Eduardo和Mark一个一个换走。不止一个侍女信誓旦旦的说他亲眼看见暴君偷偷溜进王后的寝宫，说他们在王后的大床上翻云覆雨，享尽极乐。他们说的头头是道，像是他们真的抓住了王后偷情的证据，他们也知道国王暗地里一直在找王后偷情的把柄，以此来挟持王后，挟持Saverin家族。但邻国的暴君怎么会愚蠢到留下掣肘自己的把柄给他人，愚蠢的国王不懂驯服了Eduardo是驯服整个Saverin家族的第一步，他有足够的利益，足够的实力，Saverin家族早就成了他磨好的一把剑，还牢牢的套在名为Eduardo的剑鞘里，只等有一天他取下剑鞘横扫四方。

年轻的暴君总是在夜里悄悄的来，又悄悄的走，他总是先被禁受不住折腾的Omega狠狠踢下床，半夜心软的Omega又想把他拉回到床上。Mark怎么会简单的让他的Omega把他拉回床上，他只会把Omega拉到他怀里，在地毯上，窗台上，书桌前……在这间度假王宫的任何一个角落留下他们的痕迹。

被教养惯了的小王后自然无法跟上Alpha的体力，做到一半他就会开始在Mark怀里哭哭唧唧的，像是Mark让他受了天大的委屈，只有Mark知道他的Omega心思鬼的很，他要是不做下去，Eduardo能把他推出门外锁上一夜房门。

Mark第一次遇见Saverin家小少爷的时候就在想上帝真是不公平，偏偏要让这样美丽聪明的Omega嫁给一个愚蠢的国王。日后Mark回想起他们的初见，却又忍不住在心里感谢命运女神，感谢她让Eduardo屈服于命运之前先与他相遇，不，应该说命运女神同时拯救的是他们两个人的命运——她让出来游历的，年少不羁的Mark王子遇见了青涩美丽的小少爷，便像猛兽遇见他的驯服者，阿瑞斯对阿佛洛狄忒低下他的头颅，Mark臣服于Eduardo，他甘愿跳入历史的火坑，Mark从不畏惧火焰。

国王永远也不会知道他究竟错过了些什么——在他夜夜笙歌，穷奢极欲之时，他满心以为他的王后早被剥夺了一切权力，只能仰他鼻息，他想从Saverin家出来的Omega自然知道什么是对家族最安全，最有利的选择，他会逼得Eduardo回来好好当个安分守己的Omega，他会好好标记Eduardo，巩固王位，他还会有很多情人，可他们没有一个能比得上Eduardo有用。他完全没想到他的王后是怎么和邻国国王翻云覆雨，当他还沉睡在情人的臂弯里时，Eduardo强撑着倦意起来送他的Alpha离开，Mark把他按在床上，叫他乖乖休息，Eduardo没好气的抽出一封密信扔到Mark怀里。

“Mark，”他打了个哈欠，睡意朦胧仿佛带着泪音，“你快点，我都等不及了…”

Mark低头吻了吻他，低头向他的Omega许诺“快了”，再过不久他就能成为艾略特新的国王，他也会迎娶自己第一位也是唯一一位王后。

他知道他绝对能成功，毕竟艾略特的王后早就叛变了。

 

战争开始于一个普通的夜晚。

国王照例躺在他情人的怀里，醉醺醺地指挥士兵搬上一桶又一桶的白兰地，他的情妇们穿着若隐若现的轻纱，争先恐后的将美酒送入他口中。大厅里烛火层层，几近灯火通明，酒香，脂粉香，情欲香，混着乱哄哄的信息素在国王的脑海里不断翻滚，缠绕，彼此相融。

他甘心屈服于此刻熟悉的欢乐，再一次忘掉了朝堂政治上的那些糟心事，忘掉了对他的国土虎视眈眈的柯克兰国王和边境送上来的一封又一封急报。就像之前在皇宫中放浪形骸的无数个夜晚——于是命运之剑被Mark高高举起，柯克兰的国王几乎是迫不及待地穿上他的盔甲，披上战袍，亲手将第一颗炮弹送入了艾略特的边境。

轰隆——国王还在和他的情妇嬉笑调情，Mark在他的军队面前一下抽出了利剑，剑尖直指华美宏伟的皇宫，一向冷硬的脸还是比平日多了几分温度。Mark能感受到他体内的猛兽在咆哮，血液在沸腾，战者的本能在不断的叫嚣，催促着他杀入边境，他身后是柯克兰的精锐，眼前是艾略特的广袤国土，他的Omega还穿着柔白色的丝质睡袍，靠在床头等他的消息，正如之前的多个夜晚。

Mark深吸一口气，压下血液中的躁动。终于到这一天了，他想。

 

急报从边境传出，国王被强制从他情人的胸脯上拉醒，他拆开密报，顾不上让侍女来打理自己纵欲一夜的身体，急吼吼地命令他的侍卫长去把王后带回来，又冲去看他监视Saverin家的探子传来的消息，他什么都顾不上了，就怕Saverin家族叛变，Eduardo已经被Mark带走了。

Saverin们还好端端的呆在他们的封地，Eduardo也一切如常，只是因为等了Mark一夜的消息而把喝茶的时间往前挪了一点儿，茶汤亮红饱满，花香和果香味氤氲，Eduardo看着边境的战报，心情颇好地比往日多加了一块方糖。等到国王的车驾到了的时候，Eduardo已经换好繁重的礼服等了好一会儿了。

国王看到他名义上的王后优雅地走下车驾，一步步走到他面前，行礼，他脸上挂着客套疏离的笑，找不出任何一丝错漏，不泄露一丝多余的情绪。可国王偏偏从他的王后身上闻到了一丝陌生的气味，那股气味细细缠绕着Omega，仿佛在向他这个名正言顺的丈夫宣告所有权。 他知道只有Alpha才会用这种传统古老的方法来宣战，警告来自他丈夫的情人，战场上的暴君。

他忽然醒悟了Eduardo还会回来的原因——Mark不愿他的情人背上叛国的名声，甚至将Saverin家族都一并纳入考虑范围内，他要的是光明正大，清清白白的胜利，不能给他，给Eduardo带来一丝污点。

暴君在感情上简单地像个幼儿，攻下艾特略再迎娶Eduardo这种行为简直像是幼童费尽心思摘下花圃里最好最大的一朵玫瑰，送给他的心上人。

国王阴狠地看着王后离去的背影，觉得一口血恰好梗在了喉咙里。

 

柯克兰的军队在一天比一天更逼近王都。

几乎所有人都认为这注定是一场败局——情妇和舞姬惴惶逃离王宫，被抓到的便永久失去了自由和生命，大臣和贵族们日日提心吊胆，他们担心国家，忧心王位，害怕财产在动荡中缩水，更怕自己就这样被钉上历史的耻辱柱。等到多年后史书内记载艾略特灭国，他们都是被迫的见证者，是无可奈何的帮凶。

暴君率领着他的军队所向披靡，他的军队似乎永远都不缺粮食，也不缺少炮弹盔甲。暴君在战场上是灼然的火焰，Eduardo挖掘了他，战场造就了他，他率着铁骑征服过他们所到的每一座城池，所经之处民众无一不俯首，他的面前没有阻力，只有征服，只有热血，只有即将加冕的王冠和无上的荣耀。

国王每日在王宫内焦急地踱着步，战场上血腥的厮杀不过表现为战报上平平几句话，国王害怕了，他开始痛恨几年前自己为什么要去娶Eduardo Saverin，噢，因为他的父亲告诉他Saverin家是艾略特忠实的伙伴，亲密的战友，绝对可靠，永不背叛。呵，他那愚蠢的父亲早就看出艾略特内忧外患，儿子不堪重任，迟迟不肯退位放权，所以他干脆直接动手结果了他毫无防备的父亲，再威胁Saverin家带走了他们家唯一的Omega。

他以为Omega们都是美丽的，愚蠢的，他们的脑袋里除了时尚、茶会、艺术外再也装不下其他东西，他看出了Saverin家是有多疼爱这个Omega，他以为Eduardo和他遇见过的其他Omega一样，头脑空空，便于掌控，于是他当时的无知之举彻底注定了他今日的命运。

国王不是没动过杀心，他曾悄悄问他的心腹有没有能让皇后死的神不知鬼不觉的办法，他的心腹几乎是颤抖着给了他回答，国王心满意足地离开了，他走路都比平时轻快几分，仿佛杀了Eduardo，胜利就近在咫尺了。

当天晚上他久违地陷入沉眠中，做梦都是他是怎么杀了Eduardo，又是怎么得意的把Mark踩在脚下，士兵们跪俯于他，臣民们争相唱响他的颂歌，他好似在睡梦中听见几声啪嗒，可他还得意志满得沉浸在他的美梦内。第二天他睁眼看见三支箭，直直插进上好的香红木床头内。国王几乎是尖叫着让侍卫进来把箭拔掉，他看着华美雕花上留下的三个刻痕，又愤怒又难堪，他恐慌地想这是不是远在战场上的暴君给他的警告，就因为他打了Eduardo的主意。他恶狠狠地让他的心腹停止了一切计划，后来第二晚国王不敢再睡，他换掉了寝宫内的所有侍女，命令重重精兵保护他的寝宫，生怕还在战场上厮杀的Mark下一秒提着剑冲进他房间，他睁着眼等了一夜，什么都没有发生，除了第二天早上士兵们在门口处发现三只射进地面的箭。

他高声命令士兵去抓Eduardo，却又在几分钟后把士兵给叫了回来。国王吓得惶惶不可终日，他不敢再呆在寝宫，他在皇室最安全的密室里熬到第三天。他走出密室时发现没有箭痕，国王堪称心情畅快地走去议事厅，他走进门，发现他名义上的王后站在一旁，多日不曾出现的Eduardo看上去又美丽又高贵。他的大臣们统统看着他欲言又止，国王走上前，发现他的书桌上插着一模一样的三支箭，他阴沉着看向Eduardo，Eduardo对着他轻蔑地笑了笑，径直走了出去。

国王几乎想要掀翻书桌来发泄他的满心恨意，可他只能装作不知情地笑笑，让士兵上来把这三支箭清走，再屈辱地当做什么都没发生过。

当天晚上他不顾一切冲进Eduardo的寝宫，他名义上的妻子正坐在椅子上读一本小说，妆发也未曾有一丝混乱。他像只被困在铁笼里的雄狮般发出暴吼：“告诉我，你们究竟是怎么做到的，啊！”

“Saverin家和皇室相互扶持这么多年，当然收集了不少皇室的把柄。”

Eduardo安静地看着他：“我们家从不做亏本的生意，陛下。”

所以Saverin家选择了更有潜力的Mark，他们出钱，Mark出兵，里应外合，一拍即应。

Omega的声音一向温柔，国王听在耳里只觉得是对他的讽刺和怜悯。

国王仓惶离去，他若想保命，必不会再轻易动Eduardo。

 

出人意料的，Mark的军队在靠近艾略特王都时反而慢了下来，像是巨狮一点点折磨已经被他撕裂出一个大口的猎物，心满意足地欣赏他的猎物濒死前的挣扎。

艾略特败局已定，国王无力回天，朝中乱成一盘散沙，越来越多的贵族选择投奔效忠他们的新国王，也不是没有贵族尝试去找Eduardo，Eduardo干脆把这些烦恼全扔给了自己大哥Alex。

Alex调侃他，还没嫁给Mark就懂得为自己的Alpha分担烦恼了。

Eduardo合上书，耳根通红地瞪了Alex一眼。

 

Mark特地选了一个阳光灿烂的下午。

他骑着马一路闯进艾略特王城，甚至等不及擦掉脸上的鲜血和炮火的印记。身后有Dustin帮他去抓逃跑了的国王，还有Chris和Saverin家来帮他对付王城里的贵族，前面再也没有人去阻拦他，他现在只需要一直往前冲，去王宫里，去啊！他心底有个声音在催促他，去找Wardo！他知道他的Wardo会在那儿等他。

他骑着马冲到大殿前，跳下马，推开了承载了艾略特百年历史的厚重的门，他看到了Eduardo，他坐在国王的座位上，穿着他成为艾略特王后时那身正式的长袍，红黑色的厚重礼服，上面用金色的丝线嵌满了各种繁琐的花纹图饰，他甚至带着艾略特王后的王冠，那上面镶满了华贵的宝石，闪闪发亮。他看上去又美丽又圣洁，Mark放轻了脚步，怕惊扰了此时的Wardo。

他看向Eduardo，像是迷惘的旅途者找到了宇宙群星的起点，不知疲倦的孩童找到了他的归途，Eduardo正坐在王位上等着他，那是他的Wardo，是他的灵，他的血，他的肉，是他从十六岁起就为之努力的一个梦，他点燃了Mark的心。终到今日，云雾飘散，霜雪消融，他的梦盛开在他面前，正如雪地上绽放出玫瑰，幻境布满星辰，花瓣与蝴蝶偎依摇曳，暴君的心上开出小小的白色花朵。

他慢慢地一步一步走过去，每走一步都好像要耗费他全身的力气。他想对他的Wardo笑，却发现自己只能僵硬地提起嘴角两边的肌肉，于是他赶快恢复了他一贯的面无表情。可他发现他的Wardo坐在王位上笑吟吟地看着他，温柔又好看，暴君只觉得自己的心砰砰跳起来，于是Mark也不自觉地笑了，好吧，这一刻他才不管自己看上去笑得有多傻呢。

暴君藏起了他凌冽的外皮，露出胸膛内鲜红血热的一颗真心，像是一个神圣的仪式，神走过了便退下神坛，变为普通人，追逐和普通人一样的喜怒哀乐，暴君走过了便变成了骑士，此后他会提着剑守护在自己爱人身边，用余生去研习爱这个永恒命题，直至死亡将他们分离。

Mark走到他的爱面前，单膝跪下，他觉得自己的声音在颤抖，但那已经无关紧要了。

他问：“我可以吻你吗，Wardo？”

回答他的是王冠落地的声音和Eduardo给他的一个吻。

 

*

“Mark？Mark我向你保证Eduardo绝对不会喜欢这条裙子当结婚礼服的！不，就算你在上面镶满了钻石也不行！Mark！”

“Chris你先闭嘴！Dustin我告诉你，我绝对不会选你来当孩子的教父，你跟Wardo去装可怜也没用！”

“Mark！你个暴君！我要去告诉Wardo你又欺负我！”

“我都说了多少遍Wardo是只有我才能叫的！”Mark抽出了他的宝剑，半真半假指着Dustin，“你要再去打扰Wardo养胎我就剥夺你的伴郎资格！”

“暴君生气了！暴君杀人了！Chris你快让Mark把剑放下！Chris！”

Chris站到一边，心想他是不是脑子抽了才会答应Mark来策划他的婚礼，不，他不是脑子抽了，而是怕他的好朋友Eduardo连个像样的婚礼都没有。

Alex跟着Eduardo在长廊上慢慢走着去找Mark，原因是Eduardo怀孕了，Mark太紧张，Mark一紧张，就不自主地折腾其他人跟他一起紧张。

“Alex，我只是怀孕两个月，你也不用这么紧张吧。”

真不是我想这么紧张，Alex在心里默默想，实在是我怕你家Alpha杀到我面前说我没有好好陪你啊！好吧，这种听起来就很小心眼的话还是不要对自己弟弟说了。

“Dudu，你不是要找Mark吗？怎么不进去？”

Alex看Eduardo还站在门边，丝毫没有想进去的样子。

“我看他们三个玩得正开心，就不进去打扰他们好啦。”Eduardo冲自己哥哥眨了眨眼睛，笑着慢慢往回走，还不忘叫自己哥哥最好走快点。Alex觉得莫名其妙，他往大殿内看了一眼，柯克兰的暴君拿着他的宝剑对着空气一顿乱戳，Dustin一副随时准备冲出门逃命的样子，Chris站在一边抱着手冷笑着看Mark和Dustin胡闹。

Alex在心里默默掂量了两秒，还是决定冲上去追上Eduardo，避免里面三个人等下一不小心伤及无辜。

“Dudu，”他很严肃的对他弟弟说，“我觉得为了你和宝宝的安全，以后你应该离那三个家伙远一点。”

“Mark！我刚刚好像看见Wardo和他哥哥在门边！Wardo肯定是被你举着剑吓跑的哈哈哈！”

“我看Wardo就是看到你上蹿下跳才不想进来，还有，只有我才能叫Wardo！ONLY ME！”

…………

 

*

最终Mark还是没能成功让Eduardo穿上那件礼服，因为Eduardo说，要他穿也行，他会让Saverin家在Mark的礼服上也镶满钻石，再让Mark陪他一起穿。

Mark想了想那堆钻石的重量，终于不情愿的放弃了，他拿着改好的设计稿去找Chris，临走时还忿忿不平的想，他的Wardo真是被Saverin家那群政客给带坏了，竟然都学会笑眯眯的威胁他了！

 

婚礼在一个春暖花开的四月，Eduardo很喜欢，Mark也很喜欢，因为他的Wardo喜欢。

八个月后，柯克兰的小公主出生，Mark给她取名Metis。

至此，暴君得到他的爱人，大陆得到和平，这便是最好的结局。


End file.
